


Not My Type

by flickawhip



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura takes a liking to D'Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Type

Laura isn't sure when she became aware of just how much she liked D'Anna. She likes D'Anna, really likes her. She has always known she had a type, she just didn't call it a type. Her type was, typically, Helena Cain. There was, however, a string of blondes she had slept with. Ellen had been the first, she hadn't loved her though, Ellen had just been a fling, a bit of fun. Now though, she was watching D'Anna walk amongst her crew, asking questions, telling her cameraman what to film. 

D'Anna had slipped into the presidential quarters that night, slim and shivering and quiet, a little shy and tense. D'Anna had flinched, settling only when Laura reached for her. For such a brave woman, she was tense. Laura had smiled, pulling D'Anna down and onto her bed, wrapping D'Anna in her arms, pulling her closer, her lips brushing lazily, languidly, over D'Anna's own. Laura had felt more than heard the hitch in D'Anna's breath. She had smiled, running a hand up and under D'Anna's skin-tight nightdress, feeling D'Anna shiver aganst her. 

D'Anna's breath had hitched further even as Laura moved to tease her breasts, her hand running still lower even as D'Anna continued to shiver. D'Anna's breath caught and she began to shiver, sobbing weakly against Laura's neck, unable to hide the low mewls escaping her. Laura had smiled softly, her lips soft against D'Anna's neck even as her fingers inched lazily over the girl's clit, D'Anna's yip of pleasure stifled against Laura's neck. Laura had continued to touch, tease and kiss her way lower, pausing lazily once again before applying both lips and tongue to D'Anna.


End file.
